


The Christmas Ball

by SimiXiamara1



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiXiamara1/pseuds/SimiXiamara1
Summary: There's a Yule Ball at the Chateau.Gift for Tumblr VC Secret Santa 2020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Christmas Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Requiem_For_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem_For_Rose/gifts).



Christmas truly was an - interesting time of the year. It was never a holiday that Marius celebrated, not in the traditional way that many celebrated these days. Even in his youth, he had never been much for holidays that revolved around the gods. Saturnalia would have been the holiday in his time, feasts and gift-giving was something that the Christians had adapted into their own worship of the season, though they had thankfully foregone the human sacrifices of dead gladiators and burnt weapons that the Romans might have offered to Saturn. 

He enjoyed the atmosphere of the season if not the religious aspects. Most people were quite joyful around this time of year, and it was obvious to him that even the court of vampires was not immune. The Chateau was decorated with red and gold rugs, garlands, twinkling lights, and he was a little shocked that it hadn't been turned into a tourist location for mortals to gawk at just from the sheer magnificence of it. After all, Lestat never did anything half-way. Marius walked through the Chateau, Lestat was holding yet another ball, though this one was supposedly more of a celebration. 

It was Christmas Eve and there would be gifts exchanged. Marius was glad to see that the young fledglings, those particularly low on the hierarchy were also involved more than usual. Saturnalia was all about lifting up those who were of a lower class, after all... and there were enough elder vampires around to help spoil the young ones. Marius had his eye on one in particular. One whom he knew would also be wondering about how to spend this evening. 

Dressed in his traditional red coat, he did not stand out quite so much in the crowd tonight. Many had donned the color red in celebration of the season, including his target for the evening. She wore a lovely red gown with an intricate bodice, her hair elegantly folded across one shoulder and pinned up. He approached her from the side, catching her just a little off guard as she had been focused elsewhere. He paused, one hand sliding behind his back as he bent, bowing deeply and holding out his hand.

"Rose, my darling... would you give me the great honor of this dance?" Of course, she was pleased, and dare he say, that he noticed a hint of color that came to her cheeks. Ah, young ones were so precious. He smiled, fangs glinting just a bit before they disappeared as her hand slipped into his own. He brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly before he pulled her onto the dance floor. With one hand on her waist, he gripped the other hand and began to twirl her throughout the room. Such a scene they cut, that several other dancers moved to give them more room.

"I do believe you are the belle of this ball, my dear," Marius teased, humor lighting up his own eyes. "They cannot seem to take their eyes from you." He chuckled as she smiled back up at him. "Do not worry about them. It is only you and I right now. Pretend they do not exist, I am your only focus..." So intense were her eyes, so beautiful and lovely. Ah, but had he discovered her himself, he knew that he'd have been as weak to her charms as Lestat had been. 

Her hands were small, and still warm, had she fed recently? They were a stark contrast to his own, large and cold, nary able to retain any heat from the blood he consumed anymore. But she didn't seem to mind. Nor did she seem to mind the firmness of his form against hers as they moved elegantly across the floor, in time with the music that played behind them, the symphony lead by Notker and his choir, the violins and pianos played by Antoine and Sybelle. The harmonies were wonderful, smooth and melodious, and Marius didn't want it to stop.

Unfortunately, time was against them, and the music did eventually slow and come to an end. Marius pulled Rose close, bowing his head to press his lips lightly to her forehead, lingering perhaps a little longer than he needed to, before releasing her. "Thank you for that wonderful dance, Rose. Perhaps - would you mind - if I kept you to myself for one more?"

"No, I would like that - Marius. I would love it in fact," Rose replied eagerly. And so Marius smiled, taking her waist once more, and continued dancing with her into the next song - indeed, there would be many more songs that night that Marius danced with the beautiful young woman - she seemed so eager and willing for his attentions, and it was something he admittably thrived upon. And so their dances continued on into the night, the euphoria of the entire congregation at the Chateau feeding off the pure joy of the holiday season, and nearly every immortal present was disappointed when it came time for the evening to end... but as the vampires slowly edged off the dance floor - 

One couple remained dancing until one could move no longer. And still, the Roman child of the millenia did not release her until he had carried her to her resting place for the day. Another kiss placed upon her brow, hand smoothing over her hair and three whispered words were said before the darkness of the daily sleep came over the young fledgling.

"Merry Christmas, Rose."


End file.
